


Honeymoon in Paradise

by Artwie24



Category: HyunJi-fandom, Kim Soo Hyun, Seo YeaJi - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Intimacy, Making Love, Married Couple, Passion, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwie24/pseuds/Artwie24
Summary: Love, Passion, and Burning Desire...These are Gang-tae and Mun-yeong's answer to a perfect, beautiful and unforgettable Honeymoon...*** Short Sequel of“You’re Still the One”***
Relationships: Go Moon Young/Moon Gang Tae
Comments: 72
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The work title itself implies what's ahead on this fan fic, so definitely not intended for minor readers. 
> 
> You can read this as stand alone but if you are curious and you get lost about how GT and MY love story begins in this AU, please read the main work "You're Still the One" which is basically where this honeymoon fic is related. 
> 
> And for all those readers who enjoyed "You're Still the One", here's my follow up treat to you guys... 
> 
> Happy reading everyone!

“Hey, are you all set for your honeymoon?” Her cousin Juri cheerfully asked.

Gang-tae has a scheduled meeting in Seoul that day for his upcoming film project, so Mun-yeong went along with her husband and asked him to drop her off at Juri’s place so she can visit her. She wants to check on her cousin’s condition because anytime now she can go into labor. But it seems that Juri is more interested to talk about her upcoming honeymoon trip!

“I don’t even know where Gang-tae’s taking me. He said it was a surprise, so I don’t know what clothes to bring!” Mun-yeong plainly replied to her cousin’s curiosity.

“Why do you even bother thinking what clothes to bring? Honestly, I don’t think you should worry about them since obviously you’ll be naked most of the time!” Juri shamelessly blurted out in a half-serious half-teasing tone that she always has when it comes to Mun-yeong.

“Oh my gosh! Here we go again!” Mun-yeong exclaimed in surprise by Juri’s very bold and daring words. “I think I will never get used to your indecent mind!” Then she softly laughs, shaking her head for Juri’s brazen attitude!

“I’m just stating facts. You are not going on a simple holiday trip Mun-yeong! It is HONEYMOON! Everyone knows the main purpose and what should happen on a honeymoon! So, correct me if I’m wrong!” Juri challenges her cousin who she knows will never win her witty remark. 

“Fine… I concede, you have your point. But why do you sound like we are just going to lock ourselves all day in the room doing it!” Mun-yeong answered back defensively. 

“Knowing your husband who can’t take his eyes and hands off you… I’m pretty sure you’ll spend more time locked up inside and if Gang-tae can hear us now… I’m sure he’ll agree with me, that you shouldn’t worry about what clothes to bring.” Juri smiled brightly knowing her cousin would follow her advise whether she admit it or not. 

“But seriously Mun-yeong, are you and Gang-tae planning to start a family soon? I mean after Taehyung….”

“Well, we talked about it even before we got married and yes, we can’t wait to start soon. Not because we want to fill the void Taehyung left in our lives, cause no matter how many kids we’ll have in the future no one can ever replace our little angel!” 

“I’m happy to hear that, and I wish this honeymoon trip will bring you both good luck! That way, our kids will almost be the same age if you get pregnant soon!”

“I know it would be nice if they are almost the same age! By the way, do not pop out your little one yet! Tell her to wait for her Aunt Mun-yeong!”

“You’re funny. So, I should really tell the baby to wait for you?”

Both heartily laugh and continue talking about pregnancy and motherhood when they hear the doorbell ringing. 

“It must be Gang-tae, maybe he finished early with his meeting. We should get going. I’ll see you again when I come back okay!”

She hurriedly went for the door while Juri follows behind to send her off. As soon as she opens the door, true enough it was Gang-tae.

“Hey, Love! Hey Juri!” He greets them, then he gave Mun-yeong a light peck on her lips before asking her, “Are you ready to go home?” 

“Yes, we can leave now, we still need to pack our stuff for our trip tomorrow.” Mun-yeong casually reminds him. 

“Okay then, we can go now.” Then Gang-tae looks at Juri, “Thanks Juri, its nice to see you again, please say my regards to Sang-in!”

“Okay no worries, I’ll tell him. Enjoy your honeymoon” Juri exclaimed as her gaze follow the couple who starts to walk towards their car. She was about to close the front door when suddenly she calls out on Gang-tae. 

“Hey, Gang-tae, your wife is in distress about what clothes to bring!” Juri happily shouts out to them, then quickly closes the door leaving Mun-yeong stunned once more! 

Gang-tae grins getting an idea of what the girls had been discussing all this time! 

So, he innocently asked his wife, “What did Juri meant by you’re in distress about what clothes to bring?”

“Nothing don’t mind her. You know how she is!”

“Don’t worry about what to pack, I’ll do it for you, besides if you do it, you might get an idea of where are we going.”

“But… how would you know what I want to bring?”

“I know my wife well enough, besides I’m the one who’s going to look at you anyway, so its just right that I get to choose what I want to see on you!” ( _Which honestly, I prefer nothing…_ ) His silent mind speaking wickedly.

Then he laughs naughtily by the thought that crossed his mind. 

“I know that laugh… what are you thinking?” Mun-yeong eyes him suspiciously. 

“Nothing Love, come on let’s go home…” He opens the passenger side door for her. 

**SEOUL INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

“Maldives!” She reads the boarding pass she is holding and then looks at her husband with so much excitement in her eyes. 

“Yes, are you happy? I know how much you love to go there someday.” 

“You still remember it?” She curiously asked her husband

“I will always remember everything about you. I can still recall the time you saw that brochure about Maldives when we booked our supposed flight for America 8 years ago. Then you said you would love to go there with me, so now I’m making that dream come true for my wife!”

“Thanks Love! This will be the best honeymoon ever!” Smiling so brightly, she quickly gives him a hug and a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Anything for you” Gang-tae lovingly holds her hand as they walk towards the boarding gates. 

She cannot wait to spend every single moment with him. This trip will surely be unforgettable, she thought to herself. 

**MALDIVES**

After their long flight and a 30-minute speed boat ride, they finally arrived at the luxurious resort in Maldives just before Sunset.

Mun-yeong was mesmerized by the breathtaking view of the resort which was nestled in a lush tropical island oasis surrounded by crystal turquoise-blue waters and white sands. The tranquil and serene feeling it offers was so captivating, it was paradise.

They were immediately ushered by the staff to their Over-the-Water Grand Ocean Villa, which embodies elegance and luxury starting from the king size bed, the oversized bathtub, their own plunge pool, and a private access directly to the pristine ocean.

“It’s so beautiful Love, thanks for bringing me here. I love everything, it was perfect!” She happily cried out while encircling her arms around his waist and gazing at him with so much love and wonder.

“I’m glad you loved it, now let’s take a shower together so we can head out for our private dinner later!” Gang-tae smiles at his wife while his hands curl around her back and starts unzipping her dress. 

“Hmmm, always so quick. But I like that!” Mun-yeong did the same for him, unzipping and unbuckling his pants then tugging his shirt over his head.

Then they both removed the last piece of clothing that covers them. 

Now with nothing on them, Gang-tae all of a sudden changed his mind and looks outside at the inviting crystal-clear water of the ocean. 

“Love, I think I have a better idea!” Then he suddenly carries her in his arms, and she lets him take the lead.

“I wonder what brilliant idea you are thinking!” 

“Let’s skinny dip!”

“What? Love, are you serious?” 

“We haven’t tried it, so we will do it now!” 

She can’t protest anymore not when he already made his way out of the villa down to the ocean with her in his arms. 

The next thing she knew is feeling the refreshing ocean water touching her nakedness. 

Gang-tae settles her down the sandy ocean floor while he keeps his arms holding her close. 

“The water is so warm” 

“See, I knew you will like it!” 

“Are you sure no one can see us?” 

“Love, we are in our own private space and look how far the other villas from ours, no one will see what we’re doing!” 

With arms wrapped at each other and enjoying the feel of the water brushing their skin, they both admiringly look over the horizon as the sun descends completely and the sky soon turned into dusk.

Nestled in each other’s embrace and under the dusk sky, Gang-tae gazed at his wife’s face and gently touched her cheeks, 

“I love you so much Mun-yeong. I feel so lucky holding you in my arms. It feels like a dream.”

“You’ll always have me to hold and if this is a dream, then it’s a beautiful one. I love you too Gang-tae.”

They reach for each other’s mouth and kiss deeply, captivating each other’s heart. Then in seconds they soon engage in their own carnal way of tongue clashing as they swallow and exchange each other’s taste, not wanting to release the other until they get breathlessly satisfied. 

Gang-tae soon lifts his wife and wraps her legs securely around his waist making him feel her naked core grazing his aroused manhood. He knows what he wants and without a doubt, his wife will always be his weakness. 

He released her mouth for a moment and then he moves them out of the water. His wife still clinging to him, while they head towards the shower area for them to rinse the salty water from their bodies. He puts her down on her feet then he twists on the shower tap until the freshwater cascades between their bodies. 

The strong urge to make love with his wife made him to carry her immediately to the day bed near the pool after washing their bodies. He lay her down gently before covering her mouth with his. She lets him grab her breasts, for him to caress and fondle as they go on sharing a mind-blowing tongue kiss. 

He frees her mouth only to hover down to the delicate softness she keeps between her thighs. He spreads her legs enough for his eyes to feast on her folds and breathe her heavenly scent. 

He takes his time admiring and teasing her softness with his hand. Soft moans and her panting soon became music to his ears. Then he stares at her eyes, 

“What do you want to feel first inside you?” He daringly asks his wife. His eyes dark with desire.

She wants to feel them all, but she knew that her husband is teasing her to the edge. 

She closed her eyes then whispers “Tongue”

In a flash, she felt the swipe of his tongue on her delicate core, licking every inch it can taste, sucking each fold, then driving his tongue all the way inside as far as he can reach. All these makes her call out his name aloud.

Her hands grab the back of his head as the pleasure inside her body rise up. She hooks her legs on his shoulders for a much better angle and then she pressed herself closer to his face wanting to get more from his skillful mouth. 

“Love, it feels so good...please I need more...” He heard her plea.

Enslaved to his wife’s request, he eased two fingers inside while his tongue plays with her little pearl teasing it with licks and gentle nips. His fingers craftily swirling her walls and madly pushing in and out. His tongue never stopping to feast on her dripping wetness until she can almost feel her peak. 

“Love... I can’t hold it...” She cries alerting him. 

He pulled out his fingers and he chase her peak with his tongue plunging deep inside, then his mouth sucking almost her entire core so she can reach the heights of pleasure he wants to give her. 

She wails and then she burst apart, shaking hard against his mouth. He takes all her sweetness until he can no longer control his own throbbing hardness. 

He suddenly moves her legs that was on his shoulders only to wrap it around his waist. She was still on high and her core is still convulsing, when he decided to make a swift thrust, pushing himself deep inside her. 

“Gang-tae...Love...Ahh…” She holds onto his broad back as she felt his sudden fullness crashing her sensitive opening.

“Mun-yeong...” He further pushed all of himself for her to take and feel. “This is paradise... to be inside you like this...” 

And he thrust harder, pumped faster until their naked flesh colliding in a very wild sensual way. 

She closed her eyes as she loses all her senses to the pleasure that is consuming her whole body right at that moment. Her husband possessing and claiming her completely. 

Their moans getting louder as they continue to soar higher together. They scream each other’s name as every pound takes them closer to their limit. 

“Gang-tae…”

“Mun-yeong…”

They hold firmly at each other’s body until at last, they both feel the sudden rush of their own release. And once again, their carnal bodies were filled with pure satisfaction and endless pleasure. 

He slumped on top of her and she hugs him tightly while they wait to get their breathing even. 

“That was amazing Love, but my knees felt so weak now.” He heard his wife, making him softly laugh, so he pulls out and rolled on his side. 

“Give me a minute and I’ll carry you inside.” 

“I don’t think I can go out for that dinner, Love. Can we just stay here? I feel so worn out and tired.” 

“That’s okay. We can just order room service later if you get hungry. I’ll call them to cancel the dinner arrangement and we can just do it tomorrow” Gang-tae gets up from the day bed as he regained his breathing. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside and in bed. You need rest!” He scooped up his wife into his arms and she gently lean her head on his shoulder. 

Gang-tae laid her down the bed then pulls up the sheet to cover her body, “Rest and sleep well” then he kissed the top of her head. 

“Alright, thanks Love, hurry up making that call, then lie down beside me so I can sleep better!” 

He smiles before stepping out of the room to make the call. 

After a few minutes, he went back inside only to find his wife sleeping soundly already. 

_“She must be really tired”_ he thought to himself. 

He joins her in bed and snuggled close to her body to feel her warmth and softness, feeling happy and contented, he soon shuts his eyes and drift off to sleep. 

Tomorrow’s another day of adventure; another day to make each other happy and most of all its another day to LOVE each other! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading the 1st chapter of their honeymoon adventure. I originally intended this to be a one-shot story but I find myself writing more when all ideas just suddenly keeps on popping in my head! 😊
> 
> I chose Maldives for their honeymoon destination coz its very popular for honeymooners plus its on my bucket list which I really want to visit someday 💜 
> 
> Anyway, I enjoy writing their honeymoon fic and since they are married already it makes it easy to pen out their love scenes, so there's more to come... 💕😉😍
> 
> I look forward to your comments either here in Ao3 or in twitter. I really love reading them, totally inspiring for me!🌼
> 
> Have a good day everyone and always stay safe! 😁
> 
> Twitter handle: @artwie24


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Warning: Strong and explicit sexual content ahead. Not suitable for young readers ***

The radiant sun has risen splendidly over the east, painting the sky with warm vibrant hues of yellow, orange, and red. 

A new day to live life to the fullest. A new day to indulge in pleasure and love. 

Mun-yeong was floating dreamily on cloud nine. She is dreaming a beautiful dream and feeling a good sensual sensation around her thighs and soft tender core. It felt so real. What is happening? But she didn’t mind as long as she knows it was a good dream and she doesn’t want to wake up either because her body is loving the feeling. 

Suddenly she heard herself moaning softly, forcing herself to open her eyes only to see an image of Gang-tae between her legs. He smiled as soon as he caught sight of his wife looking at him amused and surprised. 

“Good morning, Love. I woke up with a sight to behold, and I couldn’t resist!” His eyes darkening with desire. 

He parts her legs even wider, now that she is awake, flicking the lips of her naked sex, then he continues lapping up at her sweet taste. 

“Good Morning to you too... I thought I was dreaming... you’re so clever waking me up like this...” She closed her eyes once again to focus on the pleasure seeping through the most sensitive part of her body. It was overwhelmingly good that she gripped the sheets tightly with her fists as she struggles not to come. 

“Ahh... Ohhh...Love!” She cried as soon as she felt his mouth sucking her softness and his tongue plunging inside.

“I love how you’re so wet already and I’m only starting...” 

She was panting but she needs to compose herself before she loses her senses and drown in pleasure. She wants him too. 

So, with all her might she push herself up to sit, he stopped and looks at her with baffled eyes. 

“Why? Are you not loving it?” He asked puzzled by her sudden move.

“This is not fair, Love. Why are you the only one getting an early breakfast treat?... I won’t allow that!” She said smiling wickedly at her husband who was left stunned as to what she said.

Mun-yeong pushed her husband to lie down on his back, then without a word she went on top of him, but she did an inverted position so she’s facing towards his feet. Then she straddles on his face offering her sweet delicate core directly down to his mouth so he can take her as he pleased. She settles on top of him, her breasts pressed on his lower abs, her position is just enough for her mouth to comfortably reach his fully aroused manhood.

“Do you like me in this position, Love?” He heard her teasing voice. 

“Yes, Love... this is even better than I imagined earlier... You’re so beautiful and damn sexy if you can only see how you look right now” He replied quickly. 

He was totally turned on by the mere position of his wife, what more when they start to revel in the sensual deed of pleasuring each other at the same time. He gave her butt cheeks a soft tender squeeze, because he just could not resist its plumpness that is on full view above him. 

She begins to stroke him at the mercy of her palm. Then she darts her tongue out and licks his length from the base to the top doing it repeatedly the way she knows how he likes to be pleasured. 

“Ahhhh....” He let out a long moan at the first sweet lick she gave him. 

He loves the feeling of her mouth and tongue on him, and he wants to return the same favor and give his wife the same pleasure she deserves. 

His wife’s precious wet folds are completely on display above his face and directly towards his hungry mouth. So, he settles his hands on her rear, rubbing the smoothness of her skin while his tongue starts to lash out on everything it can touch and get from her. Shoving it deep inside the way he knew she will get satisfied. He takes all the flavors of his wife with his tongue doing its nerve wracking licks, slurping all her juices, and sucking her sensitive little bud. Making her relentlessly smash and press her core against his mouth, clearly seeking for more.

She moans at the way her husband treats her extremely wet opening, his mouth and tongue driving her insanely delighted with every stroke, every swipe and every suck. 

On the other hand, she has her own way to pleasure her husband. 

A few hand strokes and gentle teasing licks before she takes him inside her sultry salivating mouth. She takes all of him almost reaching the back of her throat, his length goes in and out of her mouth as she bobs up and down on his fullness. 

He groaned loudly enough for her to smile triumphantly inside. Then she felt her husband wanting for more by lifting his hips up for a deeper intrusion into her waiting mouth. 

She willingly gives everything to please him, urging him to meet her while she keeps grinding her core into his wondrously expert mouth. She loves the feeling of his mouth consuming her bare flesh, while she sucks on his impressive length that she knows would soon explode in her mouth. 

Loud lustful moans, wild lashing and breathless sucking sounds soon fills the room. 

They savor the feeling of having each other’s mouth on their sensitive aroused flesh while tasting each other at the same time, it gives them a double sensation of pleasure they never knew they can experience.

“You taste so good...” She heard her husband’s satisfied cry as his tongue and mouth continues their wonderful work on her wetness.

“I love your taste too!” She hit back at him before her tongue gave his length another wave of sensual licks and strokes, then taking all of him again inside her mouth. 

The intensity of the pleasure they are giving each other is becoming so madly wild that neither of them wants to stop. But they knew they are both so close to climax, and their bodies would soon give in as they felt the sudden surge of pleasure flowing inside them. 

She holds onto his thighs to support her body.  
He grips tightly on her legs.

She comes apart and shivers against his mouth.  
He trembles and explode wildly in her mouth.

She feeds him all her drippings.  
He fills her with his hot blazing liquid.

She swallows everything she can take.  
He gulps and tasted everything to satisfy him.

It took them a couple of seconds to even out their breathing before they changed positions, Mun-yeong rolling over to lie on her side, and Gang-tae follows lying beside her. It did not take that long for him to spoon cuddle his wife, his hand fondling her breast, then she feels his arousal still hard against her behind. 

She looks over her shoulder in time for him to capture her mouth and kiss her deeply. The fresh taste of her sweet self still lingers on his tongue. The kiss was so intoxicating leaving them both breathless and craving for more.

He let his lips run gentle wet kisses on her neck down to her shoulder, then she heard him yearning, 

“I need to be inside you...” 

“Do it... I want you too...” 

In one quick motion he lifts her leg curling it around his waist so he can get a wider angle behind her, making it easy for him to push in her wet centre smoothly. He crashed her deep at the first plunge of his hardness inside her swelling tender core, making her cry out loud in pleasure. 

Once again, passion and burning desire covered their intimately connected bodies. Soon they find themselves chasing and blissfully enjoying the rhythm of deep wild thrusting and senseless pounding, making them deliriously satiated once more. 

“You make me so crazy, every time I’m inside you...” He fiercely kissed her again, his hand caressing her breast in tune with his vicious pumping against her soaking core. 

Then she suddenly grasps for his hand which is kneading her breast so hard, as she feels so close and ready to come again.

“Ahh... Love... don’t stop...I’m coming...”

He slammed at her core even faster and deeper the way he wanted her to be filled by his fullness.

“That’s right, come for me, Love...”

And in one hard thrust, she felt her entire core pulsating around his length, she shattered in endless pleasure over and over, and it is all because of her husband’s masterful way of making love with her. 

A few seconds after, she felt him biting her shoulder and squeezing her breast as he shudders and spills his seeds inside her. 

The sound of their heavy breathing echoes around the room. They both gazed at each other lovingly while their bodies are still tangled together. 

“That was one wild morning, Love, I think I’ll always look forward to that kind of breakfast from now on!” Gang-tae teased his wife, while gently kissing the spot on her shoulder with his bite mark that he just unintentionally bitten moments ago.

Mun-yeong laughing softly turned her body completely around to face her husband, making him pull out instantly. “If there’s an award for best sly husband, you’ll definitely win!” She kissed the tip of his nose before hopping off the bed to shower. 

Gang-tae’s eyes quickly follows his wife, admiring her luscious body on full display while she heads to the bathroom, then she slowly turns her back just in time to catch him ogling her. But to his surprise she is smiling brightly before saying, 

“What are you waiting for, aren’t you going to join me in the shower?” 

Like a kid being offered for another sweet treat, his eyes widen in excitement, a naughty boyish smile plastered on his lips as he hurriedly gets out of the bed and walk towards her to claim his scrumptious treat once more.

The morning went by swiftly. After having their “real” breakfast with all kinds of delicious food from the buffet of the resort’s in-house dining area, Gang-tae and Mun-yeong, went on a speed boat to do some island hopping and snorkeling activities provided for resort guests. Maldives is known for its beautiful islands and amazing crystal-clear turquoise waters that is perfect for snorkeling. 

Moments later, they both enjoyed swimming in the waters and viewing all different kinds of fish as well as seeing beautiful coral reefs. They took several photos as keepsake of this memorable and wonderful moment that they have shared together. 

They returned to the resort just before Sunset. The dinner that they cancelled last night was re-scheduled for tonight so as soon as they reached their villa, they quickly took a shower and dressed up to make it on time for their romantic dinner date by the beach. 

“Wow, this is so romantic Love, it’s perfect!” Mun-yeong beams in awe as she saw the whole setting at the beachfront. 

There was a canopy decorated by fresh flowers and silk fabric hanging on all sides, beneath it are two chairs and a table set up for fine dining, surrounded by candles that forms the shape of a heart. There are torches in the sand creating the pathway towards the canopy while flower petals are scattered around them. The turquoise ocean waters glowing while the last rays of the sun disappear into the horizon. All of it creating a serene romantic ambiance for Gang-tae and Mun-yeong. 

Gang-tae takes her hand and leads the way to the canopy, he pulls out the chair for his wife and then before going to his own seat, he reached out for the bouquet of roses on the table which he asked the resort staff to prepare for him to give to his wife. 

“Thanks Love, they’re gorgeous!” Mun-yeong happily exclaimed then she noticed the card inserted inside the bouquet. 

“Read it later, let’s eat first” He uttered shyly to her. 

They were soon treated to a 4-course gourmet meal that was so delectably satisfying to their taste. They both drink the champagne and made a toast to celebrate their love and happiness. It was a lovely and delightful romantic dinner which will make anyone feel special. 

After they finished eating, Mun- yeong curiously grabs the card from the bouquet.

“Can I read this now?” She eagerly asked Gang-tae. She felt like a teenager getting a love note which makes her heart flutter. 

“Okay go ahead and read it, but just remember that everything I’ve written in there, I meant every word and they all came from my heart.” Gang-tae sincerely and lovingly said to his wife. 

Mun-yeong opens the card and starts reading…

_**I love you, Mun-yeong** _

_**It’s always been You** _

_**It was You that I fell in love with 10 years ago** _

_**It was You that I still love even when we are apart** _

_**It will always be You that I will deeply love, today, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life.** _

_**I will keep choosing You.** _

_**~ Gang-tae ~**_

Sudden tears streamed down her face after reading the card. 

“Oh, Love...” She lovingly gazed at him, but she could not find her words. She was deeply moved and touched by what he wrote.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Gang-tae softly asked before he stood up from his seat and knelt beside her. He was smiling as he gently wipes the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“My wife is still a cry baby!”

She takes a deep breath, then she cupped his face with her hands, “These are my happy tears...Thank you for making me happy and for loving me so much that I could not ask for more.” And then she covered his lips with hers. Kissing him with all the tenderness and love she can possibly give to her husband.

A few moments later, they find themselves snuggled close together comfortably sitting on the sand, Gang-tae envelopes her in a warm embrace, she sits in front of him between his legs, and her back leaning against his chest. They sat in silence just listening to the waves crashing on the shore and feeling the gentle ocean breeze touching their skin. 

“Thank you for letting me come back into your life, and for giving me another chance to love you again. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it, Mun-yeong.” 

“Having our second chance is the best decision I made in my life. I will also keep choosing You, Gang-tae”

He reached for her lips and kissed her passionately, leaving them both breathless and more in love with each other. 

Their love may have been tested by time and challenged by fate, but they have endured it and in the end their hearts still found each other. Becoming one- in mind, heart, body and soul. 

And now the love their share together becomes stronger and deeper than ever, making them invincible because they knew that they will always have each other.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Wishing you and your family a prosperous 2021! 😊🎆🎉💕
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2, I don't know how to describe the way I feel (haha😂) while writing the 1st part... I hope it was not too much, but what can I do when the characters are married and so much in love, things just suddenly pops out from my head and I just go with the flow... 😉
> 
> Thanks for all the likes, loves and kudos on chapter 1 whether here in AO3 or in twitter. I also appreciate everyone's comments as I really love to hear from a reader's point of view. 💜🌼🤗
> 
> Hope you stay with me for the next chapter. Have a lovely NYE celebrations. Stay safe always.😊


	3. Chapter 3

When you are having the time of your life enjoying and having fun, time surely flies quickly. 

Before Gang-tae and Mun-yeong notice it, their honeymoon is nearly over. It is their last night in Maldives and everything has been perfect. They love exploring the place and doing all sorts of water activities in the resort. But mostly, they spent their time tangled in bed, it is like they are making up for the past 8 years that they have been apart. 

They made love day and night, not letting a chance passed by without expressing their love for each other. They start and end each day just loving and pleasuring each other, making sure that their hearts and bodies are filled with happiness. 

Juri was right after all, Mun-yeong thought, because she really ends up naked most of the time! Of course, she doesn’t have any plans on telling her at all. She will never give her cousin the satisfaction and chance to tease her and give her the _“I told you so”_ words . 

Tonight, they were both lying on the futon mattress that was spread on the deck floor outside their villa. Their arms comfortably wrap around each other while they relax and enjoy the evening sky with the scent of the ocean breeze sweeping across them. The dazzling full moon shines above them together with the stars that shimmers like exquisite diamonds, lighting up the darkness and giving a wonderful sight to marvel. 

“Thank you Love for this amazing honeymoon; it was one of the best moments in my life.” Gang-tae heard his wife whispers softly. 

“There’s nothing I won’t do for you. Making you happy is all that matters to me” Then he kissed the top of her head. 

“Love…tell me something about your life in America. I know you are careful not to talk about it, thinking it would bring back awful memories in the past and you are scared that I might get hurt. But I want to hear some of your stories!” Mun-yeong sits up and looks intently at her husband, eagerly waiting for him to speak.

“What do you want to know, Love?” Gang-tae also sits up, he is quite amused by his wife’s sudden curiosity. 

“Anything, like...how come you never dated someone back then? I’m sure there are lots of women lining up waiting for you.”

He chuckled softly by the first question that crossed her mind. Gang-tae pulled her closer to him, and he gently caresses her back. 

“There was no other woman that came after you. I was not interested, and I never fell in love with someone else, because I left and gave my heart to you completely the last night we’re together and you own it ever since.” Gang-tae smiles and takes her hand kissing the top gently, before continuing, “And I will feel sorry for the girl if she chooses to get involve with me because she will live under your shadow, and that’s not fair for her. So, it’s better for me not to date” 

“Is this your way to make my heart melt and flutter? So, you really did not try to move on?” 

“I’m just telling the truth. I would admit there were several women who likes me and would ask me blatantly if we can date. I even got some indecent proposals, or something like an offer for a _no string attached relationship_ . But surprisingly, I was not easily swayed by those tempting women, because at the end of the day, my heart longs for someone else. I don’t want to play, so all those years I make sure to put my focus on work and nothing more.”

Mun-yeong listens to her husband, deeply touched by what he is saying. _“He must have a tough time during those years that they’re apart.”_ She silently thought to herself. 

“Do you want to hear something funny?” Gang-tae smiles at his wife, while he suddenly recalls something hilarious.

“Of course, I’m all ears. I wonder what it could be” She said attentively, her eyes looming with interest.

“There was a rumour about me that I prefer “men” because I never shown any interest in women and dating, since I turn down any opportunity when I see it coming. Those who doesn’t know me that well had the perception that I don’t like women. I think the rumour only stopped when we got married” He laughed while remembering those years with that groundless rumour. 

“What? Really?” She started laughing with her husband. Her mind playing all sorts of scenarios of him being mistaken about his sexuality. “Well, that was funny and totally ridiculous! And you did not even bother to refute those rumours? I’m surprise it didn’t hurt your image in the entertainment industry!” 

“Well, that’s why we have a public relations team to handle those rumours and besides my works speaks for my ability and skills. And in a way, that rumour kind of made those women lose interest in me. So, it has its advantages too! Makes me live peacefully without worrying about women stalking or chasing after me.”

“Wow, it looks like you live like a monk or a saint in America for not getting tempted at all specially on sexual pleasure!” She teasingly said.

“You’re wrong, Love. I’m no saint or monk, I’m still human. I only said there was no other woman, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t feel and yearn for those sexual pleasures, because I still do!”

“Huh? Do you mean…don’t tell me…” Mun-yeong’s mouth fell open. Her words were left unfinished because his eyes are confirming what she has in mind. 

“More than you can imagine… how else will I survive those lonely nights that I’m longing for the woman I love?” He cunningly glance at her, quite enjoying the look on her face.

“So, you mean, that’s what you do all those years?” Completely stoked by his revelation.

Gang-tae chuckles before he answers his wife’s gratifying and semi-innocent question, “Yes, there’s no other way, so a simple hand work and a mind filled with vivid memories of you, are the secret of my survival!” 

“Oh my gosh Love, you’re so naughty and ingenious with your ways!” She shakes her head while grinning from ear to ear. 

He softly laughs, “Just so you know, I made love with you, countless of times in my mind. You’re the star of every dream that I had back then, no one else.” Gang-tae reached for her face, lightly touches her cheeks and then his thumb traced her lips before he leaned down giving her a soft kiss. 

“Do you love me?” Mun-yeong suddenly ask her husband after he released her lips. 

“Yes, absolutely. Didn’t I just say that a million times to you?” Gang-tae replied curiously and smiling at his wife’s peculiar question. 

She smiles and nods her head before saying, “Then will you do what I want?”

“Yes, of course!” He answered firmly.

She let go from his embrace, then pulls herself up to stand in front of him. 

“I need you to stay still and just sit there. I have one rule for you Mister... No touching, unless I say you can touch me, understood?” She gave him a wicked mischievous eye smile.

“What? Why can’t I touch you?” Gang-tae trying to voice out his protest and disbelief. 

“Because I said so, and you said you’ll do what I want. Now, take off your shirt, Love” she ordered seductively.

Gang-tae cannot contain the arousal slowly building inside his body. What is she planning to do?

He quickly removes it, while watching her unbuttoning her own top, then tossing it on the side, revealing her black lace bra that covers her lush, gorgeous breasts. 

Her hands on her waist, her eyes completely fixed on him. 

“Take off your pants...” she said flirtatiously as she unzips her skirt and letting it drop freely on the deck floor.

She will be the death of him for sure, his eyes widen in surprise, his jaw dropped, and his mouth went dry from what he just witnessed, she is naked underneath that skirt, not bothering to wear her panties. 

Never leaving her gaze, he follows her command and unzip his pants pulling it down until he is only left with nothing but his boxer briefs.

“When I take off my bra, you know what you need to take off, right Love?” 

He was speechless, he was like a teenager indulging in a sinful fantasy. 

1,2,3...

Her bra unclasped and fell on the floor. He follows and soon he was naked beneath her gaze. She stands proud in all her glory and beauty. And it’s all for him to see. 

_“Only mine”_ he said to himself. His manhood screams, fully hard and totally turned on.

“Lie down on your back and put your arms above your head” He heard her say. His breathing already uneven with excitement, his body getting eager to experience what she is about to do. 

She moves closer then straddled on top of him between his legs. Their eyes lovingly gazed at each other. 

Mun-yeong taking control over him and letting him submit to her mercy is something he will always live for. 

His love for her is beyond anything he can imagine. He can do anything for his wife and making her happy is his main reason of existence. 

“Remember my rule, Love... No touching...or else I will stop...”

And then she leaned down kissing his mouth, he welcomes her with all his love opening his mouth and slipping his tongue to wildly stroke hers. 

Engaging in a breathless kiss is like a habit for them nowadays. Once their mouths touch, they can’t help not ending up being breathless. It’s no doubt they are each other’s weakness when it comes to intimacy and pleasure. 

She let her hands roam freely and admire his sculpted chest, she settles them rolling her fingertips into his nipples before giving each one a light tug. She heard his panting and moaning... so she quickly looks at him and smile victoriously. 

How she loves taking control of her husband right now. She can see his eyes pleading to go on, anticipating her next move. 

So, she trails her tongue for some gentle teasing licks all over his abs, relishing the wonder of the muscles perfectly in place. 

“Ahh... Love, you’re making me crazy right now.”

“You’ll get your turn. I promise I’ll let you do your way and what you want with me.” 

Then in no time, her sweet mouth found the object of her affection... his hard, thick, length openly waiting for her to savor its flavor. Her palm admiringly starts stroking his length, making him groan. 

“Tell me what you want, Love” She asked her husband with her eyes full of desire to give him what he need. But she wanted to tease him first and hear him beg for her mouth. 

“I want… please just take me…” He breathes heavily while he closes his eyes, as he prepares to be delighted by his wife’s tempting heated onslaught. 

She smiles, her eyes twinkling with glee by her husband’s pleading, soon she gave him want he wants. She laps on every inch, twirls and slithers her tongue repeatedly on its head before taking his fully hard on arousal.

“Ahh… I love your perfect mouth…” She heard him gasping and very pleased while he lurches and jolts his hips so he can go deep inside her scorching mouth. 

The moment she knew he is near the edge, she sucks and takes him further deep and seconds later, she felt the gush of liquid down her throat. He wobbles and quivers in pleasure. She released him after the last tremor subside. 

She giggles and looks at him before saying “Ready for more?”

He did not have a chance to reply, he was still catching his breath, and the next thing he knew, she suddenly plunge herself, taking him inside her tender sopping wet core. He clenched his fist so damn hard since he could not touch her. She begins her own riding rhythm on top of him, her movements were enchanting to watch, she was a living fantasy, a dream goddess enslaving him in pleasure. His hands are itching to desperately touch her every curve but most specially her two bouncing peaks. He can already imagine himself grabbing her breasts, kneading it in his palms, then sucking them hard until she screams his name.

He heaves his hips so his length can go deeper into her core as she rocks and grinds rapidly. She increases her pace enough to satisfy her core’s craving. She gasps and moans at each sensation, then the moment he has been waiting for, finally came.

“Touch me…” 

As soon as Gang-tae heard her permission, he immediately sits up, grabbed her waist with one hand, while his other hand squeeze one breast so damn hard that it made her moan so loud, not bothered if someone hears her. Then almost instantly his mouth latched on the other breast. Sucking and feeding at it making his mouth full. 

The tease his wife gave, made him crazy, he was not sure how he survived those minutes. It was pure torture not to touch her while they are making love. 

He was salivating watching her ride him hard, her breasts bouncing perfectly in rhythm with her grinding around his shaft while he can’t do anything but only look at her indulging herself in pleasure.

So, the moment he gets the green light to touch her... he couldn’t help himself but instantly feast on her breasts all at once with his mouth and hands. Her breasts are just so mouth-watering for him not to devour, so he licked and sucked at them like a hungry child. 

He changed their position; making her lie on her back and him hovering on top. He needs to be in control now. Taking his turn to lead this sensual love making, he had his fair share of teasing earlier and that is enough for him to unleash his beastly sexual nature, his primal need to satisfy and pleasure himself and his wife. 

He takes her mouth for another hard breathless kiss, while he spreads her legs wide open before pushing his fullness inside her delicateness and pumping wildly like a madman. His length filling up her whole core, making her moan in his mouth as their tongues collide fiercely with each other. His hands playing on her breast with squeezes and fondles enough for her to drown in pleasure. He thrust so deep, burying himself pound after pound. She follows his rhythm, meeting his plunges by raising her hips so she can take him deeper. 

She gripped and hugged him tightly pulling his body closer to her, as her wet core and walls tightens around him, soon her body was rewarded with a very satisfying orgasm making herself submerge in pleasure once more.

Her husband continues slamming between her legs and to her quaking sensitive core, until he finds his own release, joining her to drown in pleasure. They are in paradise indeed and once again both were gladly satisfied by their own passionate way of making love with each other. 

“Why did you do that? It was the best tease you’ve done for me, although it was pure torture at the same time!” Gang-tae said after he pulls out and rolled on his side. He propped his head on one elbow and gazed at her lovingly, his eyes fully bewitched by her after-sex glow. 

She faced him and looks deeply in his eyes, “For you to know what you will be missing, if ever you leave me again!” Then she softly laughs realizing her boldness in teasing her husband. 

“It will never happen, I’m never leaving you, Mrs. Moon! You will be stuck with me forever! I love you Mun-yeong, with every beat of my heart.”

“I love you too Gang-tae. Thank you, because you never stop loving me and for making me happy again.” 

Their mouths meet again sealing their promise of love forever. 

Tomorrow they will travel back to Seoul, getting back into the real world. 

Together they look forward to a bright future and living a blissful married life that would last a lifetime. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for spending time reading chapter 3. 🙂
> 
> Fun fact: MY's strip tease act is actually a deleted scene from their "Yacht encounter" on **"You're Still the One."** And that deleted scene is the reason why I came up with the idea to write this honeymoon fic to continue their love story. 😉 
> 
> Anyway, I thought I could end here but I'll write one more chapter to properly give this fic a proper closing and ending. I guess I'm ready to say goodbye now to this alternate universe of GT and MY. 
> 
> Stay safe! Sending lots of love to everyone!❤️


	4. Chapter 4

It’s more than a month now after their amazing honeymoon in Maldives. Gang-tae immediately starts with his filming schedule a few days after they arrive, while Mun-yeong also went back to her work being a 1st grade teacher at Seongjing Elementary School. 

There are times that Gang-tae would get home either at dawn or early in the morning. A typical schedule for a person working in the film industry. He feels bad about it sometimes but Mun-yeong completely understands the situation and that it is part of his work. As his wife, she encourages him to stay focus on the film and not worry too much about her. She supports his work and the more he can stay focused the quicker he can finish his film. 

But Gang-tae couldn’t help and avoid not to think and worry about his wife, so he makes sure to send her messages constantly or calls her every now and then just to check on her. And of course, he always misses her, because when he gets home late, she’s already sleeping, then by the time she wakes up he was the one asleep. This has been the case in the last couple of days now. He just hopes that his wife can endure this temporary and brief change in their lives. Once the filming is over, everything will surely be back to normal. 

The sound of the alarm clock wakes Gang-tae up. He drowsily opened his eyes to check the time and noticed that his wife is still sound as sleep not even bothered by the buzzing and alarming sound. 

“Love, wake up, you’ll be late for your class.” Gang-tae softly said, trying to wake up his wife, kissing her head and gently giving her shoulder a light little shake. 

She was an early riser and never overslept specially during school days. He knows how much she loves and gives priority to her work, so it’s surprising that she’s still in bed at this time in the morning. She normally would get out of bed as soon as she hears the alarm, but this morning seems different for her, choosing to dismiss the alarm and continue sleeping instead. 

“Ummm... few more minutes” She murmured without even opening her eyes but instead she snuggled closer to him. 

“But you might be late... maybe just skip work today.” 

She thinks for a few seconds, before she replied, “No, I’m good. Just give me a little more time, then I’ll get ready soon.” 

“Okay, if you said so. I’ll cook you some breakfast so you can eat after you shower and then I’ll drop you to school, so you don’t need to drive anymore.” 

Then she turns around and slowly opens her eyes, looks at him before asking, “Why are you driving me to work? Don’t you have filming today?” 

“Filming was cancelled for today due to the weather forecast having strong winds. It’s an outside location and it’s not viable to film in that condition, hence I decided to cancel it.” 

She nods her head and then she turns to her side to get off the bed. Gang-tae quickly helped her up since she looks a bit pale and restless. 

“Are you really sure you’re okay, Love?” Worry is now evident in his voice. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry” She walks slowly towards the bathroom while Gang-tae’s gaze follows her. She was almost near the bathroom when she stops on her tracks as she felt everything spinning, and without warning her whole body suddenly gives in, feeling weak and unsteady. The next thing she felt was her husband’s strong arms catching her from falling and hitting the tiled floor. 

“Love!” Gang-tae screams with worry and blood rushing to his head at the sight of his wife helplessly collapsing. Lucky he was still there in time to dash and catch her. He scooped and carries her back in bed. 

“That’s it! You are obviously not well. You’re not going to work today” He anxiously and firmly said, his voice full of concern as he sits at the edge of the bed near her side. He starts caressing her head, her eyes still shut from the intense dizziness she is feeling. He kissed her forehead and then she heard him “What are you feeling right now? You scared me.” 

“My head feels heavy and dizzy, and everything spins around me earlier.” She faintly speaks while Gang-tae reached for her hand, holding it tightly. 

“Maybe you need to see a doctor, we can go now...” His voice alarmingly in panic mode.

He stood up and is about to get her clothes for her to change when she suddenly grabs his arm. 

She tried to open her eyes and looks at him, “Love, don’t panic too much, okay?”

“How could you say that? I just saw you collapsing with my own eyes moments ago, of course I’m worried” He sits on the bed again and gaze deeply in her eyes. 

Mun-yeong smiles softly, “I’m five days behind my period and the dizziness I felt is the exact same thing I experienced 8 years ago. So, maybe...” She let her words hanging and stared at her husband’s pleasantly amused face. 

Gang-tae’s eyes suddenly glows with excitement and delight, replacing the worry and fear that appeared in them earlier. His lips curved into a big smile, “Then the more we need to see a doctor!” He said strongly before gently placing a peck on her lips. 

SEONGJIN MEDICAL CENTRE

“Congratulations, Mun-yeong, you’re actually 4 weeks pregnant” Dr. Hanna Lee (her friend and Daniel’s wife) happily confirms the good news as she hands the pregnancy test results to Mun-yeong. 

“Oh, my goodness! Really, Hanna? I’m so happy! Finally, I will be a mother again! Love, did you hear that?” Mun-yeong joyously exclaimed while looking both at Hanna and Gang-tae. Sudden tears of joy soon rolled down her beautiful face as she delights in the feeling of having another child. 

To build a family of their own suddenly becomes a dream come true for her and Gang-tae right at that moment and it was heart-warming for them that it feels like their hearts would suddenly burst from extreme happiness. 

“Congratulations too Gang-tae!” Hanna said while she stretches her hand out for a congratulatory handshake.

“Thank you, Hanna,” The proud father beams with glee as he shakes her hand. 

“So, Mun-yeong, we’ve done this before, you need to come and see me every month for your pre-natal checks. Here are the vitamins and supplements you need to take for a healthy pregnancy.” She gave Mun-yeong the prescriptions before saying, “ And if you have anything you wish to talk or ask, you can always call me. I’m really happy for you and also, you do the honor of telling my husband. Better if he hears it from you than me” Hanna smiles and gives Mun-yeong a light hug. She’s so happy for her friend. She was there with Mun-yeong during her lowest and darkest days 8 years ago, and she couldn’t be happier for how Mun-yeong’s life turned out right now. 

“Yes, I’ll send Daniel a message later. Are you and Daniel free to join me and Gang-tae over dinner, perhaps during the weekend?” Mun-yeong graciously asked Hanna. 

“Oh, that would be nice! We would love to go, just tell us the time and place, and surely we will be there!” Hanna gladly replied to Mun-yeong’s invitation. 

“That’s good then, also we should be going now. I’m sure you have lots of patient waiting in line. Thank you Hanna and we’ll see you soon!” Mun-yeong stepped forward to give Hanna a farewell hug. She will always be grateful for having Hanna as her friend and her doctor at the same time. 

Once they are outside at the parking lot, Gang-tae gently wraps his arms around his wife for a warm embrace. The indescribable happiness he is feeling is gleaming in his eyes. 

She meets his gaze and smiles, “What’s with the hug?”

“I love you” and then he leaned down placing a gently kiss on her lips, then he lovingly stares in her eyes before saying, “You made me the happiest man in the world when you became my wife, but I never imagine that the happiness I felt back then will be immensely doubled the moment you become the mother of my children. I want you to know how much you made my heart so full right now”

Her husband’s beautiful and honest words truly warmed her heart. She cupped his face with her hands then she covered his lips with hers, sharing a passionate sweet kiss to celebrate another milestone in their married life.

They arrived back home after a short drive from the hospital, Gang-tae assists his wife to get off from the car, takes her hand and then asks her, “Are you hungry, Love? Is there something you are craving to eat? I’ll cook for you!”

“I don’t crave for anything right now, so just cook whatever you feel like cooking. I’ll stay in our room to lie down and rest.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll call and get you after I finished cooking.” 

So, Gang-tae accompanied her to their room and helps her settle comfortably on the bed. He kissed her forehead and smiled, “Rest well and call me immediately if you need anything, okay?” 

“Okay, I promise...I will give you a shout if I need anything!” 

After he finished preparing and cooking their food, Gang-tae heads to their bedroom to get Mun-yeong so they can eat. But when he enters inside their room, she’s nowhere in sight, instead he hears sounds coming from the bathroom. He quietly and slowly opens the door, making sure not to startle her. He saw her beneath the shower as the water rain down on her sleek naked body. 

Suddenly his eyes rages with desire from seeing his wife in a tempting desirable view, sending his heart beating so fast. They haven’t made love in the last 4 days because of his hectic filming schedule. His body misses her looking at the obvious arousal between his thighs that is now desperately aching to be satisfied that only his wife has the power to do so. Too late to turn back now and deny himself from the pleasure that awaits them, so Gang-tae starts undressing and decides to join his wife in the shower. 

Mun-yeong enjoys the refreshing feeling of the water trickling down her body, that she became oblivious on how she captivates a set of dark eyes watching her intently and desiring for pleasure. 

She all of a sudden felt his sturdy arms encircling her waist, her back pressing against solid muscles, and his mouth tenderly kissing her neck. She smiled at the instant touch of his mouth on her skin, sending different kinds of sensation all the way down to her sensitive core. 

“Hmmm... I like this, it seems you’re done cooking, am I right?” She teasingly said while letting out a soft moan escape her mouth. 

She raised her arms above her head only to reach and wrap it together around the back of his neck. Her head rests on his shoulder and she angles her neck so his mouth can continue its own laps of kissing. She can feel his hardness from behind making her to playfully rub her rear against it. 

With her arms stretched above her, it made her frontal features like an offering fully expose for him to explore freely. The swells of her beautiful breasts and her delicate centre both squealing to be touched and caressed sensually.

“Yeah, I was about to get you but again I couldn’t resist my wife’s alluring sight, and it’s like calling me to pleasure her.” He hoarsely said while his tongue and mouth glides kisses on the side of her neck down to her shoulder blades leaving his marks on her smooth skin. His hand starts to slide down to her heated opening, parting her legs slightly then letting his fingers play with her curls, folds, and clit. Then his other hand kneads and fondle her breasts alternately, his forefinger and thumb also rolling the tips which makes her gasps in overwhelming pleasure.

“Ohhh...Love... you make me feel so good...” She breathlessly cries out, as he dips his finger inside her softness. But he was not satisfied with one, so he added two more, stretching her opening to widen his invasion. 

“Yes... Ahhh...just like that...” She whimpers and parts her legs wider so she can grind wildly on his skilled digits that is curling her walls, swirling her juices, pushing deep in and out of her core.

She doesn’t know which one is louder, the sound of the water streaming down from the shower above them or her loud stifled moans because of the sensation she’s experiencing at that moment. 

Her husband ensuring to satisfy her with his wondrous fingers, while his other hand never leaving her breasts with its non-stop kneading, as their mouths engages in a fervent tongue kiss. Everything Gang-tae is doing, undoubtedly brings her into a new height of exceedingly good sexual pleasure. 

She felt her legs weakened and her insides climbing higher and ready to explode. Her grip on his nape tightens, she’s moaning inside his mouth while he keeps kissing her deeply. He knows she’s coming so he drives and plunges his fingers deeper inside one last time, it took her only seconds before she shatters and twitches around his fingers. He released her mouth to give her time to catch her breath, but he kept his fingers inside until her last wave of convulsion calms down before pulling out. 

She turns around to hug him, anticipating his move of lifting her up and pinning her against the tiled wall. Their usual way of making love when they are in the shower. 

But surprisingly, he twists off the shower tap, halting the water from dripping above them, and then she heard Gang-tae’s sudden worried tone asking her, “Are you okay, Love? Do you feel dizzy or does your legs feel shaky?”

“I’m fine, Love, and you’re asking me those questions after giving me a mind-blowing orgasm. What’s with you suddenly?” She eyes him curiously and trying to decipher what he is thinking. 

He just smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. Then he quickly stepped out of the shower to grab the towels hanging from the rack.

“Is that it? Are we done?” She blurted out utterly confused with her husband’s strange behavior. 

“Where did you get the idea that we’re done?” He simply replied while he gently pats the towel through her hair then grazing it around her whole body rubbing off the water to help her get dry. 

“Because you stopped, which is really not like you.” Mun-yeong answered quite puzzled and throws another question at Gang-tae, “So, what’s happening?” 

“I stopped because from now on we are not doing it here in the shower or in any other place of our house except in our bedroom and in our bed.” He seriously said looking straight into her eyes while he takes his time to dry himself. 

“Huh? Why?” She could not follow and was lost with his words nor his reason behind it. 

What’s wrong making love in the other corners of their house? They had fun doing it and exploring those places, like making love inside the laundry room, or in the study, or the most recent one in the garage which is 4 days ago.

Gang-tae scoops his wife in his arms and carries her to their bed, then he laid her down with utmost care. He lay beside her and gazed deeply in her eyes for a while, then he caresses her face before answering, 

“Because you’re pregnant and we need to be extra careful. What if we slip in the shower because it’s slippery? Or you bump into something when we do it in another place of our house. I think it’s dangerous. I want us to be cautious.” 

She couldn’t contain her laughter hearing her husband’s logical reasoning. He’s changing and setting out rules about places to have sex because she’s pregnant. 

“Hey don’t laugh! I’m totally serious here.”

“Oh, Love, you really thought about that?” She reached for his face then pulls him closer to softly kiss his lips. 

“This feels nice” She lovingly said to him while she climbs on top of him. Settling herself smoothly on top with her breasts pressed on his chest. 

“What’s nice?” Gang-tae asked while he stroke his thumb across her lips. His other hand soothingly rubs her back.

“Having someone worry about me while being pregnant.” She honestly answered him.

“I’m sorry if I was not there the first time, but I’ll certainly make up for it now. And I think we need to continue where we left off in the shower!” 

“Yes...definitely” and before she knew it his mouth already seize hers, kissing her again with all the passion, desire and love he can give. 

Not long after, he rolled their bodies bringing himself on top and his wife beneath him. His mouth releases hers, only to run it down to her breasts, his tongue teasing the tips with gentle licks until it was not enough for her. So, he takes each one in his mouth, sucking at them until they were both swollen and satisfied. She started moaning and wailing loudly, and he is only beginning, he hasn’t even reached down to her sweetest centre. What more once his mouth finds her core.

And true enough, shortly after, she is begging for more. She grabs the back of his head, “Please... Love... I need your mouth in my...”

He didn’t let her finish her words; he loves her so much not to give her what she wants. In seconds, she has his head cozy between her legs. She opens them fully for his mouth to feast on her glistening core. 

Her eyes fluttering close at each stroke of his tongue into her wet folds. Tasting her completely and taking all that she wants to offer. He sucks at her softness making her scream his name. Then he does it relentlessly, licking and sucking over and over until she succumbs against his mouth. The waves of pleasure perfectly surrounding her core while his tongue laps and swipes continuously up to the last bit of her flavorful release. 

Once she gains her breathing back, he positions himself above her and then he spreads her legs wider for his possession. He thrust his hard throbbing length inside her drenched tenderness, eagerly driving it inside her walls, pushing it all the way far deeper for him to sink in her overflowing wetness inside. 

“Love... you’re so good at this...ahh...” She cried satisfied moans which ignites his arousal even harder. The more she moans the more he fires up to thrusts intensely and passionately.

Everything between them when they make love is all about loving and pleasing each other in the wildest possible way. They will never get tired of this sensual dance that consumes them every time their bodies are connected. 

He groans loudly and breathes heavily, slamming himself like crazy in her bare heat. Only his wife can make him lose all his senses and that is whenever he is buried deep inside her. He pounds and pumped faster as she covers his fullness by her core’s warmth.

“My favorite place... here inside you... ahh...” He growls in pleasure as she takes him further deep, holding each other tightly and letting their bodies take them higher in endless bliss. 

He can feel her walls squeezing his length, she’s nearly there and ready to come once more. 

“Love... feel my fullness inside you...let me see you come for me” And then he pushed deeply all of himself not holding anything back. 

“I can’t take it... I’m coming... Love... Gang-tae...” She gripped on his shoulders and whines resoundingly. A deafening sweet sound of release that is only for him to hear. 

Then it was his turn to come closer to the edge. He kissed her torridly making her breathless, while his hands grab and squeeze her breasts as he increases his pumping rhythm, doing it faster, driving his body to chase his own splendid release. Pleasure starts flowing from his veins all the way to his shaft until he felt his seeds spurting, pouring every single drop inside his wife’s moist and freshly satisfied core. 

He stayed still for a few moments on top of her while they find their breathing. Their bodies totally enjoying the pleasure they have shared, and their hearts contentedly filled with love. 

“We fit so perfectly my Love...” She heard him say lovingly. He quickly kissed her lips and whispered, “I love you Mun-yeong”.

“You’re always great and amazing when you make love with me. I love you too.... but I’m suddenly hungry now!” She softly chuckles when she felt her tummy rumbling. He chuckled too, then he pulls out from her and lie down beside her. 

“Oh yes, I can’t let you and the baby be hungry, wait here and give me a few minutes to re-heat everything again. Sorry about this unexpected diversion, Love!” 

He instantly hopped out of the bed and dash towards their closet to get himself a boxer shorts and a shirt. Then he took her night dress and panties and brought it to her to put on. 

She will never get used to her husband’s cunningness. Though she enjoys it most of the time. She saw him coming out from their walk-in closet carrying her clothes. 

“Here love, put this on then come outside when you’re ready. Then we can eat.” 

“Thanks Love! I’ll be out there soon” 

He heads out and is about to open the door when he suddenly turns around and say, “By the way, I have one more thing to add to my rule… we’re not having rough and hard sex while you’re pregnant, so I hope I was not rough earlier!” He gave her a wink then hurriedly steps out to head for the kitchen. 

And she was left flabbergasted at how her husband changed by becoming suddenly protective and cautious of her pregnancy. It felt good... she can live with this kind of pampering from him in the next 8 months. She loves her man; she can already see that he will be a good father to their soon to be child. Mun-yeong couldn’t be happier by the thought of him being the “best daddy” in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter now that Baby Moon is coming 😉😊❤️
> 
> Also, there’ll be one more chapter (an Epilogue) it’s too long to put everything in chapter 4 so I decided to split the two. 
> 
> Thanks again for spending time to read this work. 👍🏻
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and messages either here in AO3 & twitter. I love seeing and reading them!❤️
> 
> Happy weekend everyone! 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Posting chapters 5 & 6 together to finally end this work (au/fic) ***
> 
> Happy reading everyone! (These two chapters are mostly to give a closing and proper ending to this fic)

Days, weeks, months passed by, and before Mun-yeong realize it, she is half-way through her second trimester of pregnancy. 

And today, Mun-yeong finds herself at the filming site of Gang-tae’s movie and gets the privilege to watch her husband at work for the very first time. 

They had her doctor’s appointment in the morning and did an ultrasound to find out the baby’s gender. Quite amusingly it was Gang-tae who first shed a tear when they found out that they are having a healthy baby girl. Mun-yeong smiled remembering her husband’s shyness when she caught him crying from seeing their little one on the monitor and hearing her beautiful heartbeat. 

After her doctor’s appointment, Gang-tae thought of taking her in their movie set that afternoon since they will only shoot one scene and it would not take that long to film the sequences. She was extremely excited to see and what it feels like to be on an actual filming site, so she happily agrees with her husband to bring her along. 

As soon as they arrived at the location, Gang-tae led her to his trailer to show her where she can sit and rest while waiting for the filming to start. Then he introduced her to all the staff and crew. Everyone was astounded when they finally got to meet the director’s wife in the flesh. 

They are all aware of the director’s non-existent love-life in America and the never-ending rumours about his sexual preference. But no one knew that the reason behind his aloofness with the opposite sex is because of this woman that is now in front of them. All the staff and crew agree that Director Moon’s wife is stunningly beautiful. Now they understood why he never longs for anyone else. 

For them, the director and his wife indeed look good and happy together, truly a perfect pair in their eyes. Almost everyone on the set also noticed how the director’s attitude and outlook changed a lot in a very positive way ever since he got married. It is great for all staff since it brings out a good atmosphere and working condition for all of them.

“Jaesu...” Gang-tae calls out his assistant while all other staff went back to work to their own stations. 

“Yes, Sir” Jaesu hurriedly steps forward.

“Can you please stay here with my wife? And kindly look after her and assist her on whatever she may need.” He instructed Jaesu carefully.

“Love, I’m okay, there’s no need for him to stay with me. I’ll be fine here.” Mun-yeong faintly said trying to reason out with her husband. 

“No, I insist, please Love... don’t make me worry, and Jaesu is one of my trusted staff and I know you’ll be in good hands” 

What else can she do? She will never win when her husband’s protective instinct is in full swing. 

She smiles “Okay, fine... if you’re sure that it’s not an inconvenience for him to stay with me” 

“Good. Alright I’ll go ahead now to do the rehearsal with the actors. Once we start filming, Jaesu, you take her over there near the platform where she can watch.” Then he looks back at her again, “I’ll see you later, okay, Love” 

“Okay go now... do what you need to do” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before walking away. 

“Hi! So, you are Jaesu? It’s really nice to meet you”

“Yes Ma’am, I’m also glad to finally meet you.” Jaesu replied politely. He never thought that he will get a chance to meet her, he was stunned to know that the person his boss was searching all those years is now in front of him. He can vividly recall everything; from the time he was asked to search for a certain “Ko Mun-yeong” until the time he was instructed to contact a private detective in Seoul. Among all the staff at Park and Oh Pictures, Inc., he was the one who got the front seat in witnessing how the young director struggle with the pain of losing her for such a very long time. So, seeing his boss happily married now, makes him happy and delighted too. 

“How does it feel working with Director Moon?” Mun-yeong politely asks. 

“He’s very meticulous with details and very focused on work, and I’m used to it which is a good thing for me too. He’s a good director and boss to all of us in the company.” Jaesu truthfully answered his boss’ wife. 

“That is good to hear, I hope he’s not giving you a hard time. Also are you sure I’m not troubling you for staying here with me?”

“Oh, not at all, I’m really happy to give you some company here. And I think they are about to film the scene now, so we should go over there so you can see everything, Ma'am.”

Jaesu and Mun-yeong are now standing behind by the platform where Gang-tae asks her to stay so she can clearly see the scene that they are about to shoot. Coincidentally, it was the final scene of the movie that they are filming today. So, the scene will have the two main actors act out their romantic reunion after being separated for many years.

She saw Gang-tae behind the camera and looking intently in the main frame, and then a few seconds later she heard his voice when he shouts out “ACTION!”. The camera started rolling, and everyone around fell silent watching the actors bring out and make their characters alive. She felt a sense of pride looking and observing her husband, he really did it. His dream became a reality, and her heart is full of joy seeing what her husband has achieved. 

The scene was so touchingly beautiful from Mun-yeong’s perspective, that she quickly got engrossed, feeling the emotions of the characters based on her personal experience. Unexpected tears rolled down her cheeks, perhaps it’s her pregnancy hormones causing her to cry and be more sensitively emotional, or it could be because she sees herself and Gang-tae in that particular scene. 

Everyone stayed quiet and focused on the scene when suddenly they all hear the director shouts, “CUT!” 

Mun-yeong and Jaesu, looks at each other surprised and bewildered. 

“Why would he CUT the scene, when everything seems perfect and going so well?” She blurted out enough for Jaesu to hear while she wipes her tears.

Before Jaesu, can say anything, they both saw Gang-tae rushing towards their direction. 

“Love, are you okay?” She heard him asking her anxiously, his eyes full of worry. “I saw you crying. Is everything okay? Is there something wrong?” He reached out and touched her face that still have traces from crying. 

“Oh my gosh”, Mun-yeong muttered to herself. She could not believe what is happening. 

Did her husband seriously halted the scene and caused everyone to stop because he suddenly panics after seeing his wife crying? 

“Love, I’m fine. There is nothing wrong with me and our baby. I was crying because I got emotional with how beautiful those actors played their characters. The scene was emotionally moving and simply beautiful. You can go back there and finish this filming so everyone can go home early including us.” She affectionately assured him, so he can stop worrying too much. 

“Thank goodness….” He takes a deep breath of relief, then he tries to calm his senses that suddenly went haywire not long ago. Gang-tae gently hugs his wife not bothered by the fact that several eyes are curiously watching them.

Jaesu is the closest one to see and hear the couple’s conversation. He couldn’t help but smile silently and be in awe as he observes how their director treats his wife with full and sweet tender loving care. 

As soon as Gang-tae, was certain that Mun-yeong is fine, he went back to continue filming and directing the scene. 

“Director Moon, is really something!” She hears his assistant Jaesu speaking audibly beside her. 

“Yeah, he certainly is! I couldn’t believe it; how can he see me from here when he should be focused on filming. I feel bad for causing that little delay.” Mun-yeong shyly exclaimed, feeling a bit awkward with the situation earlier. She needs to talk to Gang-tae later about what happened. 

“Don’t worry Ma’am, no one will question a director’s decision when he says “CUT”! And its not a big deal, I’m sure everyone here was fascinated witnessing Director Moon’s soft side, and that is all because of his wife!” Jaesu smiles at her, trying to ease her discomfort and uneasiness brought by the little intermission of her husband. 

The afternoon went by quickly and the filming ends. The scene was executed and filmed perfectly so everyone gets to finish for the day earlier than expected. All the staff and crew including the two actors, were all pleased and thrilled that today’s filming was not too overwhelming and frantic. 

Gang-tae and Mun-yeong are on their way home from the filming location. They drive along the coast and she saw the beautiful enticing view of the beach that is so appealing to her eyes. 

“Love, can we go to that beach? I want to watch the sunset and walk along the shore too!”

“Okay, if that’s what you want but are you sure you’re not tired at all?”

“Not at all. I feel good! You’ve been worrying about me all the time, so just relax, Love!”

Gang-tae has no choice but to give in to his wife’s simple request. He knows that when it comes to Mun-yeong he will do anything just to please and make her happy. 

They walked barefoot on the beach holding hands together, the cool refreshing sea water touching their feet, the gentle sea breeze calming their bodies, and the blazing sun setting down breathtakingly over the horizon.

“Love, about what happened earlier, I know you were caught off guard and you probably felt embarrassed with my impulsive behavior. I got so worried seeing you cry, and my first instinct was to quickly run to you. I thought there was something wrong. I’m sorry if I put you on the spot”

“That’s okay. I absolutely understand. I know you have been so protective of me ever since I got pregnant, and I don’t have any complains at all. I love how you look and take care of me, something that I didn’t get to experience the first time. But don’t let my condition worry you too much, Love. You nearly get out of focused earlier with your work. Your girls will be fine, okay!” 

“My girls… I like the sound of it!” Gang-tae grinned and gently wraps his arms around her waist. 

“By the way, I thought of a name for her already… and I hope you’ll like it too!” Mun-yeong looks at him, her eyes glowing with excitement to share the name she chose. 

“Really? You picked one already? That was quick! So, what’s our baby’s name going to be? 

“Ae-ra…, Moon Ae-ra… that will be her name. Ae-ra which means LOVE! What do you think?”

“It is beautiful and perfect for the little princess. You picked a good name, Love”

“I’m glad you like it. I can’t wait to see and hold her. I’m excited to hear someone call me Mommy!”

“Me too. I’m excited for her arrival. She will certainly fill our home with more happiness, and I know she will be a mini-version of you, which makes it more incredibly wonderful.”

They lovingly smile and gazed at each other, their eyes full of warmth and love as they delightfully enjoy the feeling of becoming parents to their baby girl soon. It’s a journey that they both dream together, a feeling that they will cherish forever, and a moment to be grateful for having another chance to build a family. 

Gang-tae drives them back home after having dinner at the nearby seafood restaurant which Mun-yeong suddenly craves to eat. As soon as they arrived home Gang-tae tenderly pulled his wife into his arms. It’s hard for him to resist not to hold her even though they were together the entire day. Sometimes it doesn’t feel enough for him because he always longs to feel her body against his. Her softness, the gorgeous swell of her breasts against his chest, and now he loves it even more with her rounded baby bump pressing against his body. 

He scooped her up into his arms and she instantly wound her arms around his neck, she softly smiled at her husband while he carried her into their bedroom. 

“I hope I’m not heavy for you, cause if you keep on doing this, I’m afraid you need to do more weightlifting to carry me until we reach the 9th month!” She teasingly said while threading her fingers through his hair. 

Gang-tae laughed at her banter. Then quickly gave her a kiss on her lips before he laid her down gently on their bed. He joins her on the bed almost instantly and then he caressed her tummy, letting his hand touch the miracle of life growing inside it. He pressed a soft kiss on her baby bump, and looked at his wife with wonder, for him she is even more beautiful now that she is pregnant. Her pregnancy glow is different, and it suits her well. 

“Make love with me” He heard his wife’s invitation for pleasure. He will never deny that need from her. Not ever. They both thought their love making would be lessened once she became pregnant but surprisingly there was hardly any change at all except for the fact that Gang-tae is more gentle and always careful with her most of the time. When her baby bump begins to show, they both openly talked about safe sexual positions they can indulge while making love, making sure to avoid any discomfort or distress with her current condition. 

“That’s exactly what I had in mind, you just beat me to it, Love!” Gang-tae moves closer and leans down as Mun-yeong offers her mouth to meet his. They started with a soft gentle kiss, before they both fully open their mouths to savor each other’s tongue and the sweetness it gives.

Both gasping for air after sharing a heated passionate kiss, Gang-tae begins to rip his clothes off then reached out into her waiting arms to help her slowly undress so they could both feel the warmth of their bodies bound to be one again. 

He cupped her breasts with his hands to cradle and caress them, he could spend eternity running his fingers over every inch of her soft skin. She begged for him to touch her more, so his other hand made its way down to her centre while the other stayed with her breast, then he latches his mouth on her other breast. Her “perfect combination”, as what she calls them, when he sucks her breast while his fingers playing inside her core. Her most loved sexual foreplay that Gang-tae knows by heart. Almost instantly she gets what she wants; his mouth sucking her breast while his two fingers dipping and thrusting inside her soft wet centre both at the same time. Moments later, he heard her gasping and moaning in pleasure. She grasped for his head that is above her breast, knowing she is over the edge. A couple more sucks and plunges, then she cried out loudly for his name, signaling her delightful release and shattering in immense pleasure. 

They're both lying on their side when he started spooning her, his chest pressing her back. She slightly raised her leg and tangles it with his, so he can take her smoothly and safely from behind. Careful not to put weight on her belly, he keeps his hand across her breast and continue fondling them, as he slowly thrust his hard arousal inside her waiting tender core. He crushed her mouth with his as their bodies became one, swallowing each other's moans as their mouth engages in a wild kiss of pleasure. Their bodies connecting in a most sensual way, it’s like they were made to fit each other. She welcomes and embraces all of him into her warmth, he fills up her core once more, letting her deeply engulf his fullness. And together they move in their own perfect love making rhythm that they always had. Completely giving each other their body, heart, and soul. Two hearts satisfying each other’s need for boundless pleasure and pure love. 

Nothing can compare to the feeling of having Mun-yeong nestled in his arms after they made love. Her head resting into the crook of his shoulder, her hand laid over his heart while his hand tenderly caressing again her baby bump. Suddenly, Gang-tae felt a ripple of movement under his palm.

“Did you feel that?” He said full of excitement and wonder. “Love, did Ae-ra just kick for the first time?” 

Mun-yeong smiled brilliantly, it was so radiant and full of love that Gang-tae felt breathlessly stunned gazing at his wife. 

“Yes, Love. I think she just did.” 

It was amazingly good to have her husband with her during this second pregnancy. 8 years ago, she felt so alone but now it’s very different, she was pampered and showered with so much love. Gang-tae takes care of her beyond what she could ever imagine, and she knows her husband is also enjoying this pregnancy journey with her for the first time. He made out his way to even read pregnancy books and is very keen in attending pre-natal classes and he never missed any of her doctor’s appointment. Despite his busy and hectic filming schedule, she and Ae-ra are still his top priority above all else. 

She raised her face and meets his mouth for a sweet tender kiss. Grateful that happiness and love surrounds them all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy Daddy GT's tender loving care for Mommy MY? I once saw a comment from "You're Still the One" from a reader requesting if we can see how GT look after MY and turn overly protective during her pregnancy. Well, I hope somehow I did justice on that request in this chapter.😊
> 
> I posted a video in my twitter acct, its the scene in episode 7 of IOTNBO where GT and MY driving by the coast. It was the same scene I imagine for them here in chapter 5. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, likes and kudos for this work. It means a lot and they are really heart-warming to see/read.😊❤️


	6. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading this extra chapter (epilogue). Don't forget to read more for my end notes!

Gang-tae paced back and forth across the Hospital waiting room. He was in deep thought and his heart beats rapidly. He is certain Mun-yeong will be fine cause he believes in her resilience and courage. He knows everything will be okay, she can do it. How much he wants to be there with her inside so he can hold her hand and together they can witness their miracle. But unfortunately, he needs to stay outside unlike in other countries where they allow husbands to be with their wives when giving birth.

He checks the time; it’s been 4 hours already. It’s like waiting for ages, his agitation mixed with excitement increases. How long would they need to wait, he keeps walking in all direction inside the waiting room. 

“Stop pacing like that Gang-tae, you’ll wear out the soles of your shoes.” Juri teasingly exclaimed and grins at him. 

“Yes, Gang-tae, just relax man!” Her husband and his friend Sang-in, added to his wife’s teasing remark. 

“You’re making us all dizzy, son!” He heard his mother’s soft voice. 

“She will be fine Gang-tae!” Do Hui-jae, his mother-in-law, calmly assured him. 

“I was just like that when Mun-yeong was born, but you must be tired walking around back and forth!” It was his father-in-law this time, Ko Dae-hwan. 

He must have caught everyone’s attention without realizing it. He just smiled at them and let out a deep breath to calm himself and ease all his worry. 

They may never fully understand what he is feeling. He wasn’t there for her 8 years ago, so this was his first time to actually be a father waiting for his child to be born and everything felt surreal, like a dream come true. He just couldn’t wait to see his wife again and most of all to see the fruit of their love. 

“One more final push, Mun-yeong! You can do this... come on! She’s nearly there...” Hanna’s encouraging voice resonates the birthing room. 

The day that Mun-yeong and Gang-tae have been waiting for has finally come. In a short while they’ll meet their little princess, their little bundle of joy, the wonderful blessing they were given from above. 

It gives her comfort and strength to endure the pain of childbirth making it slightly bearable because she knows that Gang-tae is outside waiting for her and their baby. Before she was brought inside the birthing room, Gang-tae held her hand then whisper words in her ear, like... “I’m so proud of you”, “My brave wife”, “You’re doing great”, and most of all his endless “I love you’s!” 

Taking a deep breath, she made one last push with all her might and giving everything she got. Making sure she will have her share in experiencing the miracle moment of giving and bringing life into this world. 

Tears rolled down her face as soon as she heard the sweet sound of her baby’s cry... She did it... 

“Ae-ra...” She whispered. She smiled before closing her eyes as exhaustion slowly consumes her body. 

Hours later she finds herself waking up in a private suite room surrounded by all the people dear to her. From her husband, to their parents, then Juri and Sang-in. Everyone seems to be excited to set their eyes on the newborn. They all said their sincere well wishes to her and Gang-tae, congratulating them for the arrival of their little princess. 

Gang-Tae holds her hand and immediately placed a soft kiss on her lips as soon as she opens her eyes. He has a beautiful smile on his face, the first thing she noticed when she looks at her husband. Then she heard him, “You did great, Love! I’m really proud of you and she’s perfect!” 

“Where is she? I want to see and hold her, Love” Mun-yeong eagerly asks Gang-tae.

“The nurse will bring her here soon. I hope you are feeling much better now. You were so brave there. I spoke with Hanna and she said you were amazing!” He pats her head and gently caresses her face. The happiness in his heart is overflowing just by gazing at his beautiful wife who fearlessly overcome the daunting challenges of childbirth for the second time around. 

Moments later, they all heard the knock on the door, and it opens with the nurse carrying the newborn wrapped in a pink baby blanket. The nurse went straight to Mun-yeong, and gently hands the precious little one to her mother. 

As soon as she laid her eyes on her baby girl, uncontrollable tears suddenly streamed down her pretty face because in her arms right at that moment is her miracle. 

“She’s beautiful, Love! Our dear Ae-ra...” Mun-yeong looks at Gang-tae, who is also crying while looking at his wife cradling their baby in her arms for the first time, it is something his memory will never forget. A sight that will be forever etched in his mind. It was a picture-perfect moment. 

Gang-tae reached out and moved closer to his girls, he gently puts his arms around his wife’s shoulder, as they both lovingly gazed at their beautiful little princess. He kissed the top of her head and whispered “Thank you for giving me this chance to be a father again. You made my life complete. I love you, Mun-yeong!” 

Mun-yeong looks at her husband, her eyes still filled with tears of happiness, “And you also complete me. I love you so much Gang-tae!” He leaned down and gently covered her lips with a soft loving kiss. 

Mun-yeong was everything to Gang-tae. She was his world from the moment he fell in love with her. But today he realize that his world suddenly changed to be far more greater and grander all because of his precious daughter coming into their lives. 

At that very moment, his world turned even more beautiful because of them in it – His wife and daughter lighting up his world…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have end at chapter 5 but then I thought of writing chapter 6 and give this scene for GT & MY, it was their healing moment after losing their 1st born, so this is the best ending I can think of for the characters.  
> If you haven't seen or read "A Christmas Wish", you can check that work to meet GT & MY's little girl, Ae-ra. 
> 
> I'm feeling emotional coz I'm finally saying goodbye to this alternate universe (AU) of GT and MY whom I got so attached with while writing their story starting from "You're Still the One". I couldn't help but fall in love with them all throughout this journey. 
> 
> My heartfelt THANKS to all of you who spent their time reading and appreciating my works. Thank you for keeping up with me and my crazy mind in this honeymoon fic ( hahaha). I only plan for a one shot but I was surprised that I've stretched it to 6 chapters! Though I'm glad I did since I was able to explore and stay more with GT & MY in this AU. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I look forward to your comments and inspiring thoughts, as I've said before I love receiving them since it brightens my day to hear from readers. 😊
> 
> Please watch over my next work. Stay safe always and have a lovely day ahead! 🌼
> 
> Much love,  
> Louise💜


End file.
